1. Field
The present disclosure relates a drive device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electric vehicle described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-249220 includes as a conventional drive device for a vehicle: a pair of electric motors on the right and left; first and second oil temperature sensors which each output a signal corresponding to the temperatures of oil stored in an oil pan of corresponding one of the electric motors; and first and second oil level sensors which each output a signal corresponding to an oil level in an oil pan of corresponding one of the electric motors (see FIG. 7 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-249220).